Accessories
Rec Room avatars can wear one of several "head accessories" (glasses, goggles, etc.), one of several "torso accessories" (scarfs, ties, capes, etc.), and one of several belts. All can be changed using the Wardrobe in the Dorm Room. "Starter Items" are available to all players; additional accessories become available in various ways. The number of stars is important when you buy a random Package. Some items require that you have a specific minimum Level to buy or wear them. If you have an accessory that is missing here, please take a picture and add it to the gallery. Head Accessories Starter Items OtsprwuPEW70kb2OqrO0g.jpg|Red Glasses My1KzDwmnEqtCnVQyCiFLg.jpg|Green Glasses Store Items LH9uNdh4vkW8203X4YKmeQ.jpg|Aviator Goggles (Black) (3 Star, Level 15, 550 Tokens) 0t9UXFkZKEqctx6dRohzPg.jpg|Aviator Goggles (Brown) (3 Star, Level 15, 550 Tokens) LWwd0Lvif0uLtn0E udvVw.jpg|Aviator Goggles (Tan) (3 Star, Level 15, 550 Tokens) 4UdJtq6ZxUeGFWv9gzkUow.jpg|Paintball Goggles (3 Star, Level 5, 550 Tokens) Ph9JwO8LQ0S3wmWhmZPMhw.jpg|Sunglasses (3 Star, Level 21) sOMrdsy2Kkekl7hPG6gobg.jpg|Mirrored Glasses (5 Star, Level 30, 3500 Tokens) QeG-cjYYj0ezKIY-dIgR7A.jpg|Safari Monocle (5 Star, Level 8, 3000 Tokens) NS4gun7KX0u3Y 7iysv24A.jpg|Square Glasses (Purple) (5 Star, Level 10, 5500 Tokens) GBxcJFKp8kaFWg7gSYWlAg.jpg|Space Visor (5 Star; 9500 Tokens) Quest Items CPgkPeOw90j9 izdUVkw.jpg|Brown Smuggler Goggles (from Jumbotron) YyjG0M9B60ed7oXORaZ1aw.jpg|Green Smuggler Goggles (from Jumbotron) A9mBJYdxPk2iwRop2S1lA.jpg|Red Smuggler Goggles (from Jumbotron) 3HJeis4KLkCBU5hjFSjRzg.jpg|Yellow Smuggler Goggles (from Jumbotron) O4XTkKE7Emwp6yaDxgSKA.jpg|Gray Smuggler Gogles (from Jumbotron) KAEH7 BmJEquE5tikeMw.jpg|Black Smuggler Goggles (from Jumbotron) Special Items J6s9DhxG9EeaOPR1CVQ5w.jpg|Mad Scientist Goggles (from Disc Golf: Propulsion Map) Torso Accessories Starter Items D OZpxgQtkG5D1tKicqTEw.jpg|Wide Rec Room Sash LTaLuQ3uK02L07ry E6Nhg.jpg|Business Tie (Black) O2ewD67xUqN5CDJTaokcw.jpg|Long Scarf (Blue) (1 Star) YpxTIeIj50e30wNkDu6DiA.jpg|Long Scarf (Purple) (1 Star) L6SIMm60KkCgaPEsTNaRsQ.jpg|Long Scarf (Red) (1 Star) 3oO9 LvWMUi6jJD9X2M3ig.jpg|Long Scarf (White) (1 Star) Store Items eQhgnG17oUCThw594ltU-A.jpg|Bandana (Dots, Blue) (2 Star, Level 7, 150 Tokens) 4gB9jXc0d0Kwb6K_9_zmrw.jpg|Bandana (Dots, Red) (2 Star, Level 7, 150 Tokens) 1jRYA8eKMUWq6mckVMa53Q.jpg|Bandana (Dots, White) (2 Star, Level 7, 150 Tokens) S9f7EK8k2EG PI8X2 F6w.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, Blue) (2 Star, Level 7, 200 Tokens) KmSVtNxQAEyyAAZ2s8Yeng.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, Orange) (2 Star, Level 7, 200 Tokens) RhyXNARvKU2lu3_QkTByTw.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, Red) (2 Star, Level 7, 200 Tokens) hUuPUoKR1kWkMkhI-dWcvA.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, White) (2 Star, Level 7, 200 Tokens) A1edwDg9aE69FOgq3cHnlA.jpg|Bandana (Plaid, Blue) (2 Star, Level 7, 100 Tokens) YJJVWX5mW0OcfxSWmXusjg.jpg|Bandana (Plaid, Red) (2 Star, Level 7, 100 Tokens) 29bSlAJNR06qJ7UnW-FPdw.jpg|Bandana (Plaid, White) (2 Star, Level 7, 100 Tokens) FXAwLzwX0ShYnl5VmXs3A.jpg|Business Tie (Blue) (2 Star, Level 9, 200 Tokens) Ev0gK4i8l0WtnE3DXR 2bQ.jpg|Business Tie (Grey) (2 Star, Level 9, 200 Tokens) scwVC3Dl7EmpHvowvjnsNQ.jpg|Business Tie (Red) (2 Star, Level 9, 200 Tokens) BW9Nk8AIvEm1pNqZq_MSDA.jpg|Business Tie (White) (2 Star, Level 9, 200 Tokens) UtpZ0Qluskyci6niU5x9FQ.jpg|Business Tie (Yellow) (2 Star, Level 9, 200 Tokens) NgX6jBEM06dn9KyTQ6yIw.jpg|Tied Scarf (Dots, Blue) (2 Star, Level 12, 150 Tokens) ROy1n6v d0WfFJIkLLqnhg.jpg|Tied Scarf (Dots, White) (2 Star, Level 12, 150 Tokens) BXc2bhJvrUeqoAQ59roPZw.jpg|Tied Scarf (Dots, Red) (2 Star, Level 12, 150 Tokens) iNuU3bvToUK1JncNmu6IJA.jpeg|Tied Scarf (Plaid, Blue) (2 Star, Level 12, 100 Tokens) UmwYbwFw9ki8J5QQzYdVhg.jpg|Tied Scarf (Plaid, Red) (2 Star, Level 12, 100 Tokens) tyChdwkgtkCTuCtUeMtizg.jpg|Tied Scarf (Plaid, White) (2 Star, Level 12, 100 Tokens) FnAqeaN4lkCI4CNl2M6SHw.jpg|Tied Scarf (Striped, Red) (2 Star, Level 12, 100 Tokens) BLJqKrwvPkyrc4yIDxJprw.jpg|Bowtie (Black) (3 Star, Level 18, 450 Tokens) L3BiJVKeqkCwKd9VpWnQw.jpg|Bowtie (Blue) (3 Star, Level 18, 450 Tokens) NLTWwEdlskmtcIPqi7RiuA.jpg|Bowtie (Red) (3 Star, Level 18, 450 Tokens) White Bow Tie.jpg|Bowtie (White) (3 Star, Level 18, 450 Tokens) 1kxyvkwICUStWhIqn6lt2Q.jpg|Doctor's Stethoscope (3 Star, Level 9, 600 Tokens) QsRZ20hS0UqU6gTI2WeznA.jpg|Safari Belt Sash (3 Star, Level 8, 400 Tokens) k9ajObk9MEO8onWg4l3DAQ.jpg|Gold Medal (5 Star, Level 21, 1500 Tokens) I7hR2SHwEy0ySDL14PWw.jpg|Luchador Cape (5 Star, Level 22, 4500 Tokens) Rli4KwBUUCDOjwcaNffJg.jpg|Rec Room Sash (currently not available) Royal Cape for Wiki.jpg|Royal Cape (5 Star, Level 29, 5000 Tokens) Quest Items TxkkLsQHokqUG214O49wfQ.jpg|Brown Quiver with Blue Arrows (from Golden Trophy) CLyJxijH20GRc0jK0X5k7A.jpg|Black Quiver with Blue Arrows (from Golden Trophy) Q4lWCMO5i0WiqgZgbDDcyw.jpg|Black Quiver with Red Arrows (from Golden Trophy) UCLBPbVLkiGnDGZqUhtZQ.jpg|Black Quiver with Orange Arrows (from Golden Trophy) ViyQJcJnn0 CHfVHfXsuA.jpg|Brown Quiver with Red Arrows (from Golden Trophy) UEs1Kwjqgku71YbhdoqgAA.jpg|Blue Knight Cape (from Golden Trophy) UBlfskDYmEO 4J9PWCTSRw.jpg|Brown Knight Cape (from Golden Trophy) 3G0IeArZUajtI1iXVCmFg.jpg|Red Knight Cape (from Golden Trophy) PZ1z6A92E6NgfXCf5IFlg.jpg|White Knight Cape (from Golden Trophy) EE60BeSHjEexcZub 3mJA.jpg|Black Knight Cape (from Golden Trophy) Special Items Q7Xg5JdcKUSrSAu2pJAHrQ.jpg|Green Keep Warm Scarf (from Weekly Challenge) Belts Quest Items X1DW_5EQC0654d67XxB26Q.jpg|Brown Sailor's Belt (from: Isle of Lost Skulls) Grey Buckaneer's Belt.jpg|Grey Sailor's Belt (from Isle of Lost Skulls) a6DZZTvZfkyal5iih-4kAA.jpg|Brown Pirate's Belt (from: Isle of Lost Skulls) Black Pirate's Belt.jpg|Black Pirate's Belt (from Isle of Lost Skulls) Category:Cosmetics